Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fencing, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for bracing a barbed wire fence and hanging a gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barbed wire fences are used on ranches and farms for containing livestock. Fence posts are set in the ground, and strands of barbed wire are attached to the posts. The posts have typically been wooden, and at a corner or gate, bracing has been used to keep the posts upright. For example, where wooden posts have been used, a brace or rail has been installed diagonally from the top of the corner or gate post to an adjacent post near the ground. The posts have been typically notched and the rail has been nailed into the post at the notch.
Fences are also made with a combination of wooden posts and metal posts, where the metal posts are used at corners and gates. For example, metal pipes are used as a corner or gate post and as an adjacent post. A rail is welded in place between the corner or gate post and its respective adjacent post. Wooden posts are used between corners and between a corner and a gate post.
Although this provides a very satisfactory barbed wire fence, it is inconvenient to weld on location wherever it is required to install corner or gate posts. Connectors for gate hinges have been welded to gate posts, or gate hinges have been welded directly to gate posts. In either case, it has been difficult to get the gate hinges in a proper location for receiving and supporting a gate. The location of the gate hinges cannot be adjusted, except by bending the gate hinge. Consequently, the gate is not installed properly, or the position of the gate post shifts over time, either of which can result in dragging of the gate, which is inconvenient. Further, it is not always possible to get a welder to a remote site where a fence is being built, and sparks from welding are a hazard for starting a fire.
An apparatus is provided for bracing a barbed wire fence at a corner, a gate post, in a long stretch of wire or elsewhere where a brace is needed for supporting the tension and weight of the barbed wire. First and second metal fence posts are provided for upright installation in the ground, and a rail is positioned between and clamped to the fence posts. Clamping the rail to the fence posts aligns the fence posts in parallel and rigid alignment. The rail is preferably installed such that the posts are squared with respect to the rail, forming an H-shaped structure. The rail preferably has a pipe clamp attached to each end.
A gate post can be provided similarly, where one of the metal posts is the gate post. Gate hangers are clamped to the gate post and can be positioned where desired by rotating about or sliding up or down on the fence post prior to clamping the gate hanger onto the fence post. Each gate hanger preferably includes a pipe clamp, which can be loosened after clamping for repositioning, and a gate hinge, which can be moved in and out for further adjustment.
In another aspect, a method is provided for bracing a barbed wire fence. A metal post for a corner or gate is anchored in the ground, and an adjacent metal post is anchored in the ground in alignment with a desired location for the barbed wire fence. Prior to the anchoring, a rail is preferably fixed between the metal posts such that the two posts are rigidly connected and held in a parallel configuration. The rail has a pipe clamp attached to each of its ends, and preferably, a rigid H-shaped brace is formed by clamping the rail to the posts.